Mikey's Wish
by iluvbrownie55
Summary: Mikey and his brothers were sold at a young age to Oroku Saki. they were training to be skilled assassins, despite that, their lives were peaceful for the last four years, until the day they celebrated Leo's and Ralph's 10th birthday...everything changed. Now Mikey and his brothers has to find a way to reverse it. Mikey just wish it would stay that way. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Mikey's wish-I'm Mikey

First attempt on tmnt fanfic, sadly I don't own tmnt. Pls R and R

##########

My name is Michelangelo, but everyone else calls me Mikey. I'm now four years old and I can finally start my ninjitsu training. Even though Leo, Raph and Donnie always come back with cuts and bruises, it still sounds pretty awesome.

I'm the youngest among my brothers, Donnie is six years old, Raph and Leo are eight. I don't really remember my parents, they had sold us to Oroku Saki a scary dude who is the boss of a well known Yakuza which we are now a part of. I heard that he use to terrorize the town and force family to sell their children to him. But from what I heard from Ralph our parents gave us away willingly to Oroku, I was only two back then, I only know a few things about my past life.

We lived in the bad side of downtown.

We were extremely poor.

Our parents sold us.

Such a nice toddlerhood….

Anyways you must be wondering who is Leo, Raph and Donnie.

Well they are my brothers. Leo being the oldest and the older twin, Raph the second oldest the younger twin ( By 12 minutes), Donnie the second youngest and then of course me.

Even though we are brothers we have really little things common. For one we look completely different. Leo had jet black hair, pale blue eyes and pale skin, Raph has reddish brown hair, bright green eyes and tan skin ( They're suppose to be twins, it doesn't really make sense), while Donnie has brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin and he has this gap in his front teeth, no one knows where it came from. Then there's me with my awesome blonde hair, baby blue eyes and fair skin. Let's just all admit I'm the most adorable out of my brothers.

Leonardo a.k.a. Leo is the most calm and responsible of us all, his record is squeaky clean ( Except for the time when he accidently burned down the kitchen) He is really bossy and a stick in the mud, but he really does care for us. He's one of the few people who can control Raph's temper and stop him from getting in trouble. He defends Donnie when he gets bullied because of his love for science. He is always the one who gets me out of trouble and accepts my craziness and quirks. But still he is really bossy.

Raphael, otherwise known as Raph is hot- tempered and fun to tease, even if it was the tiniest insult he would explode. Though he has a soft spot for his turtle Spike. He always question Leo's authorities and he does occasionally bully Donnie and he tends to beat me up when I prank him( like the time when I dyed his hair pink), but that just how Raph shows affection, by teasing, punching and beating you up. Love hurts. Trust me it hurts a lot.

And then of course Donatello or Donnie for short is a total nerd, he spout out useless facts all the time and gives out lecture about the stupidest thing. He love tinkering and building stuff, he once built me video game out of scraps of metal and a few wires. He only explode when he is really really frustrated. He like using complicated words to confuse us, half of the time I don't even know what he's talking about, but me being a good brother tries to stay awake in his lectures ( Keyword: Tries)

As for me I'm adorable and a prankster, I love pranking people and pizza I am also a way better cook than Leo, I am a bit troublesome, but still I'm real mature for my age I think. But still my brothers hide a lot of things from me, sometimes I just play along so they can rest easy, but I know they're hiding something, they're hiding something big. Once I was going to get a glass of milk I overheard them discussing something in hush voices but I only caught a few words.

Mutation

Ten

Mikey

I tried to get more information from them, but they spoke softly so I couldn't hear anything. And in the end I never gotten that glass of milk.

########

Mikey's a bit out of character and for a four year old he seems to be bit too mature….. Anyway hope you like it, Thanks for reading this far . Pls R and R

brownieeeeeee


	2. Chapter 2

Taken away

Thanks for the reviews and helping me spot that ralph mistake or i'll just keep doing it and look like an idiot.

second chappie YAYAYAYAYAY . I don't own tmnt . R and R

#####

2 yrs later

It was Wednesday, that means we get to train with Hamato Yoshi, He's an awesome old man who teaches us ninjitsu.

Even more exciting news is that Leo and Ralph 10th birthday is today, Donnie is going to make them straps to hold their weapons they are going to choose today and I'm going to bake a cake, a giant chocolate fudge cake to be exact. It is going to be EPIC.

We quickly ran to the dojo knowing Sensei would kill us if we were late on this important day.

As we enter instead of the usual bare dojo, it is now filled with millions of weapons. I let an excited yelp slip through my mouth. Donnie was awestricken. Raph grinned. Leo merely raised an eyebrow ( Why won't you show emotion)

" Welcome children, as we know it is a important day for Leonardo and Raphael, from this day onwards they will no longer train in this dojo, You two have grown into fine ninjas I'm proud of you."

We bowed in respect and looked at him with wide-eyes anticipating for our brothers to finally "graduate" from here.

"Leonardo you have shown discipline and loyalty through your training, you have proven yourself over and over again through challenges, you have conquered you fear. You will make a great leader one day Leonardo. Now it is time to choose your weapon, but remember you can only choose once."

Leonardo bowed and walked towards the centre and scanned through the weapons. He kept staring until his eyes suddenly brightened; he slowly walked towards a pair of swords. He stared at it and slowly picked up the swords and unsheathed it revealing a well crafted sword underneath.

Sensei smiled " The Katana swords, a good choice Leonardo. Use it well."

Leo bowed again before returning to his seat.

Sensei open his mouth again this time staring at Raph " Raphael you have shown bravery and skills to me. You have matured and have gain more control of your temper." Leo snorted at this comment earning a glare from Sensei.

" You have also proven to the world even a child can pack a punch. Now it is time for you to choose your weapon, choose wisely."

Raph walked towards a weapon that suspiciously looks like salad tongs with no hesitation. He grabbed it and twirled it around with his hands (Showoff)

"The Sais, remember to be careful and don't poke your eye out."

Raph rolled his eyes but bowed.

"Leonardo, Raphael use your skills well and make me even prouder, today will be the last training session with me, so I expect you to work twice as hard."

"Hai, Sensei."

Despite being excited I also felt sad, this will be the last time we train together, Donnie would be here but it wouldn't be the same.

I stared at the old man who was not currently teaching Leo how to hold the sword properly. He glowed with warmth and pride, but yet sadness lingered in his eyes.

The old man always treated us like we were his sons, I can still remember the day I first met him clearly.

*Flashback*

"Mikey wake up, first day of ninjitsu training."

Little Mikey groaned, it was six in the morning, training starts at eight…

Only Leo.

"Get up pipsqueak or I'm going to have to beat you up for making us late."

Now that woke Mikey up. He quickly sprang up and ran through the door and the flight of stairs. Unfortunately he slipped on the last flight of stairs and crash landed on Donnie. Poor Donnie was drench in orange juice.

Donnie sighed " Mikey…"

" Sorry." Mikey smiled sheepishly. He quickly crawled of his older brother, and walking straight the kitchen. A few minutes later Leo and Ralph also joined Mikey, and lastly Donnie who had change into a new set of clothes.

"Hamato Yoshi is going to be teaching us today." Leonardo said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Really? That old man, he could be our great great great grandfather." Raph snorted.

" He is only 42 years old." Donnie informed. Everyone stared at him, he stared back. Mikey was first to break the silence.

" Donnie are you a stalker ?"

…

…

…

Everyone burst out laughing, while Donnie just sat there massaging his temples, resisting the urge to slam his head on the table.

"Stalker- good one Mikey." Raph giving his baby brother a high five.

" Looks like sensei has a new secret admirer." Leo commented. Donnie spitted his orange juice ruining his shirt again and went red from both embarrassment and anger.

Soon the laughter died down and they ate in silence. After that they slowly walked into the dojo unsurprisingly they were the first one there. Soon a game of Tic tac toe was launched, Donnie won. Slowly student Trickled in one by one.

Finally a tall man came in and said "Good morning, I am Hamato Yoshi, for all the new students here I would like them to follow me and as for the rest keep practicing the move I have taught you last week."

"Hai sensei."

Little Mikey and a few other students stood and followed the man. He started explaining the basics of ninjitsu, Mickey had a hard time following. His stance was wrong and he had ended falling on his butt each time. A few student snickered but was silenced by the tall man.

" Here little one let me help you." He murmured.

Mickey wiped his tears and mimicked the stance and the old man was patiently correcting him. Finally by the end of the lesson he had successfully perfected it.

Hamato Yoshi the gentle giant had patted his head and praised him saying "Good work Michelangelo; I see great potential in you."

Mikey beamed at him And without second though hugged him with his chubby hands.

*End Flashback*

"MICHELANGELO"

I yelped and slipped and landed on my butt, sensei sighed " You are going to spar with Leonardo today ."

I looks at him blankly "Leo?"

"Yes your brother Leonardo."

"erm…." I quickly glanced at Leo who was staring at me with his calm face, I did the first thing I could think of, I stuck my tongue out. Leo rolled his eyes but his mouth quirked slightly upward.

I was debating whether I should run or pretend I had a sprained ankle. But sensei already dragged me toward Leo.( Here lies Michelangelo the best pizza cook and prankster in the world)

I quickly turn to Raph and Donnie and pleading them to help me, Raph simply smirked and Donnie saluted to me. ( Thanks guys I'm feeling the love)

I turned back to Leo who bowed towards me and took a stance. I returned the bow I stood there debating what to do ( Should I wear orange or black in my funeral) But it didn't lasted long, one minute I was standing the next I was already on the floor.

"Owwie."

Ralph and Donnie were laughing, sensei was shaking his head, and Leo just ruffled my hair. I pouted and whined " No fair, I wasn't ready."

" Wanna go again." Leo smirked. I nodded firmly and we took our stances

He had use the same tactic and tried make me lose balance but this time I jumped out of the way. Then I started punching, kicking, biting. But he had dodged all of my attacks, he does not seem to be attacking back though.

In a flash he had grabbed my hand and flipped me over, and I landed in a thud.

" You really shouldn't be spacing out in a sparring match Mikey."

I sighed and admitted defeat

The next match was very entertaining; it involves Raph screaming at Donnie and Donnie running like a little girl. (I'm never going to let him live this down)

It was end of training it was already seven at night we were all tired, Leo and Raph went to take a nap. Donnie went straight to his room to complete his presents and I went to make the finishing touches of the cake. After a few minutes Donnie came out with his presents wrapped neatly and put it on the table and I had manage to finish the cake just in time because Leo and Raph was up and were both grinning ear to ear.

Raph patted my head a little too hard and slapped Donnie shoulder which I'm pretty is now dislocated. Leo Gave me a thumbs up and patted Donnie's back.

Everything was going perfectly fine everyone was enjoying cake and was having fun until someone knocked on our door.

I scampered towards it expecting it to be the pizza delivery, instead there stood two dudes four times the size of me and a Creepy dude with an afro and glasses.

" We're here to find Leonardo and Raphael."

I turn around and looked at my brothers Donnie face looked horrified, Raph growled menacingly, Leo's expression turned hard and unreadable.

" I am not going with nobody, now get out before I-"

"Raph that's enough." Leo said before turning to the creepy dudes and his goons. " we'll come."

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY"

"Raph don't argue, we are going to have to do this one way or another."

Raph sighed and turned to stare at us with sad eyes. He went and hugged me and Donnie and muttered "Take care."

Leo hugged me and smiled to Donnie " Take good care of Mikey you're the oldest brother now." I didn't understand what was happening. Donnie nodded and hugged him, eyes brimmed with tears.

Slowly both Leo and Raph followed the creepy dude down the hallway. I stared blankly at the door they had just left until my brain registered what had happened

"LEO! RAPH COME BACK!" I screamed hoping they would return, but after a few minutes of screaming I knew it was hopeless, my brothers are gone.

"Mikey?" Donnie murmured. I flung myself towards him and cried hysterically. My heart felt numb, I felt two pieces of it was ripped out.

I felt Donnie patted my head, murmuring reassuring words to me saying it will be okay.

But I knew it wouldn't be okay, with them gone it will never be okay.

######

Confusing ? Sad? Too long winded? Too short? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

REVIEWS?

Again thanks for the reviews and hope you can endure was sucky writing

Lots of love

Brownie


End file.
